


Howdy, Pardner

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cowboys, Dude ranch, Gen, Implied Relationships, Undercover Missions, clint/phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury sends Coulson undercover to a dude ranch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howdy, Pardner

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic over at lj. The theme was Cowboys.

Phil picked up and casually examined the cowboy hat Fury had placed on his desk. “Explain to me again how a cowboy hat is going to help me complete my next assignment,” he quietly requested eyes still locked on the hat.

“Got intel that says AIM is operating out of a dude ranch in Texas,” Fury answered not bothering to hide how amusing he finds the idea of a bunch of evil scientists masquerading as cowboys.

“Send Sitwell,” Phil countered. “He has more experience with horses than I do.”

“That’s the point, Phil.”

Phil sighed in resignation. “Alright, but you’ll owe me big time.”

“Two weeks vacation with Barton anywhere the two of you would like to go,” Fury suggested with a twinkle of mirth in his good eye.

Phil placed the cowboy hat on his head and held out his hand. “We’ve got a deal, partner,” he said with a lazy drawl.

Fury chuckled, shook Phil’s hand and left to let his best agent work on his plan of attack.


End file.
